


a line he won't cross

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Obi-Wan had been in love with Cody for ages. He loved being close to him and if he could, he would spent the rest of his days with him. The problem was that he would never tell Cody of his feelings. He was his superior and that was a line he wouldn't cross.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	a line he won't cross

**Author's Note:**

> More sad codywan shit? More sad codywan shit.
> 
> Have fun. You can find me on Tumblr under the same username if you want to say hi. I also take requests for fanfics on there with my main fandom being Star Wars.

Obi-Wan loved being around Cody. His commander was calm and the force around him felt like he was basked in sunlight. Not as bright as the nova surrounding his former padawan but warm and secure. If he could, he would probably spent every free second simply resting his head on Cody's shoulder, staying wrapped around him like he was still in the creché.

But he couldn't.

He was a high general, fighting in an intergalactic war and Cody was his subordinate. It was morally wrong to even think about wanting a relationship with one of his men. A trooper that didn't even get the decision of whether to fight a war he didn't start wouldn't think he would get to decide over whether he was allowed to say no to him. Cody, steady, loyal Cody, who was always at his side when he needed him most, didn't deserve that. Didn't deserve the insecurities that came with Obi-Wan confessing his love. The duty he would most likely feel.

„You should sleep,“ he looked up at his commander from where his head was leaning against his shoulder.

„I'll be fine,“ his voice sounded strained. The pain in his leg hadn't quite ceased yet. They felt better than an hour ago, when he had first sat down, but by now he was pretty sure he had sprained something when he had flung himself at that separatist tank.

„Then at least see a medic,“ Cody didn't acknowledge the unhappy noise he made at his suggestion.

„It's either that or sleep, sir,“ his frown didn't help much. Instead, Cody stood up, only to lift him into his arms with an ease Obi-Wan should have expected but was still surprised by.

„Are you bringing me to bed, then?“ he joked, fully aware that Cody was probably going to dump him in the medbay, only staying to make sure he actually received a full treatment. It wasn't like he didn't know of his track record of talking his way out of every checkup. Well, of course he did. He was there. They were his own appointment. Still. He didn't think Cody had to carry him there.

„I'm getting you to bed,“ Cody replied, surprisingly, „You look dead on your feet and the medbay will still be there tomorrow.“

He let his head fall against Cody's biceps. Something he wouldn't dare to do in any other situation. But Cody was close and he was warm and Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan couldn't resist. Not when he just wanted to wake up in his commander's arms, safe from the war and everything else going on while Cody was there. He wouldn't ever be able to have this. There was a line he wouldn't cross and that line started just where his feelings for Cody did.


End file.
